The glycosylated hemoglobin assay is used to assess the level of blood glucose control obtained by a diabetic. The assay is also used during pregnancy when other changes are occuring in a woman's body, such as blood volume expansion. The objective of this study is to compare glycosylated hemoglobin in normal healthy pregnant women, and pregnant women with Type I and II diabetes. This study will help determine the validity of the hemoglobin assay as a true reflection of glucose control during pregnancy.